Zaennicus Silverfrost
Lord Zaennicus Silverfrost is a Sin'dorei Death Knight, who died during the Fall of Quel'thelas and was raised as part of Arthas' army. Physical Description Zaennicus has long, silver hair which falls to his waist. His eyes are an icy shade of blue. He stands six-feet tall, and has an average build. His nose is lumpy and uneven, as a result of breaking it in life, and he still has his facial and ear piercings from when he was alive. Zaennicus was raised fairly quickly after death, so his skin and body are in pretty good condition, coupled with the fact he controls frost magic. He always tries to look his best keeping himself quite clean and always smelling nice. Purple-gemmed ring sits atop his right hand, a gift from a good friend of his. Personality Quiet, and often keeping to himself, Zaennicus is quite different in death than he was in life. He is more on the passive side for a Death Knight, only really fighting out of necessity - he must invoke violence to satiate his feral desires. He enjoys spending his free time with his small group of friends. History Year -94 Zaennicus Silverfrost was born to parents of noble birth. He was the first of a set of twins, his sister, Zaeraline born only a few moments after. Their birth had been a joyous occasion, as the couple had been trying to conceive for many years. His noble surname is not one he can remember, as the documentation had been lost many wars ago. Year -64 Unfortunately, their life of comfort didn't last long. One Summer day, Zaennicus and Zaeraline would have their lives changed forever. Zaennicus' parents were involved in some less than respectable activities, mainly out of necessity – they were at risk of losing their titles and home due to a large amount of debt they had accrued. At the age of thirty, Zaennicus' parents were killed by a pair of rogues, whom had been hired to dispose of the family, and steal whatever they could to make up the debts owed. Thankfully, the rogues had some sense of morality, and spared the twins, leading them away from their home, and dumping them in Silvermoon City – a place which would eventually become home for them. Lost, and unsure of what to do, the twins wandered for many nights, trying to make sense of what had happened to them. They had lived a sheltered life, filled with learning magics and combat. They had no idea the hardships which lay ahead of them. For years, Zaeraline and Zaennicus lived as vagrants. They lied, swindled, and cheated their way through Silvermoon, Zaennicus becoming promiscuous and suave. They would do close to anything for money, as they didn’t know what else to do. The pair eventually were able to find a place to live, a cozy Silvermoon apartment, although Zaennicus was having trouble coping with their less than ideal lifestyle. He turned to alcohol and drugs to numb the pain that lingered after losing his parents. At around age sixty, Zaennicus and Zaeraline began working at a brothel as escorts, finding that this was the easiest way for them to make money. Year 5 One evening Zaennicus visited his normal spot - a bar in Silvermoon City. Little did he know this evening would change his life. Zaennicus met the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, an entertainer named Claerissa. The pair hit it off almost immediately, and Zaennicus went home with her that night. Weeks later, Claerissa informed Zaennicus that she was pregnant. Shocked, and a little bit scared, Zaennicus decided it was time to settle down, and find a real source of employment. He promised Claerissa that he would get sober, and try to turn his life around.He wanted more than anything to help her raise the baby. At this time, he wasn’t in love with her, but as the days passed, he knew she was the one for him. A few months into the pregnancy, he asked her to marry him, and she joyfully accepted. Eventually, Zaennicus and his sister decided to join the Royal Guard and to use what abilities they had to protect others. The pair trained hard, learning how to use the light to protect and heal their allies. They found some of the trainees to be quite friendly, Zaennicus even became close friends with another noble named Rosala. Zaennicus was finally happy, and each and every day he’d return home to his little family, and thank Belore he was able to be so happy. It was perfect - until it wasn’t. Alleronne was born one beautiful Spring day, and after his birth, things only got worse. Their relationship progressed and Claerissa began to get more and more fed up with Zaennicus. It wasn’t that he was doing anything wrong, but to her, he couldn’t be more of a disaster. His best just wasn’t good enough, and she spent her evenings berating Zaennicus for all of his wrongdoings. Zaennicus began to drink again just to cope with all his stress. Alleronne was sent to live with Claerissa’s sister, and eventually she would train him to become a paladin. Year 22 This continued for 17 years, until eventually Zaennicus would fall defending his home of Quel’thelas. He fell alongside Rosala and Zaeraline, only to be raised as a Death Knight only hours later. His death was gruesome, being taken https://twitter.com/forteskaay down by ghouls. Scars line his body from the incident. The formerly bright eyed Paladin was now ghoulish, completely under the Lich King’s control. He slaughtered his people, dominating the lands he had once called home - all without being able to stop himself. Year 26 Zaennicus is only somewhat able to recollect what atrocities he had commit while under control. He tries not to think about it, as it causes him great anguish. He feels guilty for what he had done in his past and tries to make up for it now that he’s a free man. After being freed from the Lich King’s grasp, Zaennicus felt extremely lost. He had his sister, and his best friend, but he longed for more. He missed being able to feel - his emotions felt dulled. It became his quest to relearn how to feel emotionally, and eventually he was able to return as close to his normal self as he’d ever be able to get. He satiates his lust for violence by protecting his loved ones and fighting when he can. Year 33 (Present Time) Nowadays, Zaennicus spends his free time with his friends and family. He has since picked up tailoring, making jokes about how his body temperature is so cold and everyone around him needing blankets. Zaennicus now has a relationship with his son, Alleronne, who is now training under Claerissa’s sister, Chrystallene - a great influence on the young elf. Chrystallene is a mother figure for Alleronne, as she never had any children of her own. She formally adopted him when Claerissa disappeared after Zaennicus' death. Currently, Zaennicus is a member of The Ebon Blade, mostly doing day missions assisting with the protection of goblin expeditions as they mine Azerite. Relationships Claerissa Zaennicus' first wife. Their relationship was less than ideal. Claerissa resented Zaennicus despite him doing his best to keep her happy. This resulted in an extremely toxic, unhappy marriage. The pair have since ended their relationship, and no longer have any contact with one another. He doesn’t hold this relationship in a high regard, and will not talk about it more than ‘it wasn’t good’. The only person who knows the true nature of their relationship was his sister in law, Kryntora - not even his best friend Rosala knows. Alleronne Zaennicus' son. The pair have a relationship now, and it’s kind and caring. Zaennicus was overjoyed to be able to reconnect with his son after he was freed, and he visits with him quite often. Alleronne feels no resentment towards his father, having been sent to live with his aunt, he doesn’t remember much. He knows that is wasn’t his father’s fault for the way things turned out. Zaeraline Zaennicus' twin sister. Zaennicus and Zaeraline have been inseparable since birth. Zaennicus trusts Zaeraline with his metaphorical life, and the feelings are mutual. They have followed each other their whole lives, and currently live together in an apartment in Silvermoon. Zaennicus has to look out for Zaeraline more these days, ever since her death she has been a little more eccentric, but he loves her regardless - even if he has to break up fights between her and whatever her next victim may be on a weekly basis. Rosala Zaennicus' best friend. Zaennicus and Rosala met years ago while training to be paladins. They fight extremely well together, and Zaennicus has always stood by Rosala’s side in battle. They died together in the Fall of Quel’thelas, and were able to find eachother once more after they were freed. Zaennicus spends a lot of his time training with Rosala, and the pair spend most of their time together doing daily activities. She’s like a sister to him, and he wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything in all of Azeroth. The pair have a fun relationship, and talk about practically everything together. Terras Zaennicus' current romantic interest/Boyfriend. For Zaennicus, upon meeting the Demon Hunter, he was instantly smitten. Hesitant to get into another relationship, Zaennicus is cautious but his feelings often get the better of him. Zaennicus is deeply compassionate for Terras and is usually concerned for his safety. This may partially be because he made a promise to his ex-husband that he’d take care of him, but is also because of his growing feelings for Terras. He’d go to the ends of Azeroth for this man. Ardelle A newer friend of Zaennicus. Zaennicus appreciates Ardelle’s company, and sees her as a good friend to him, even though they’ve only met a handful of times. He was almost taken aback by her immediate kindness towards him and is extremely thankful for her invitation to visit their home as he pleases. He looks forward to getting to know her and spending more time with her and believes that the two of them will form a lasting friendship. Gloom A good friend of Zaennicus. Zaennicus cares deeply for Gloom, and is very sympathetic to his situation. He feels as though if anyone can understand his feelings about being ‘turned’, it’s him. Zaennicus has fought alongside Gloom, and will continue to fight alongside him if asked. He is awed by Glooms power, even in his weakened state. It’s truly fascinating to him. Zaennicus also appreciates Gloom’s kindness towards him. It was unexpected, as most San’layn don’t take kindly to Zaennicus' ‘soft’ ways. Artwork of Zaennicus ] ] ] ] ] ]] External Links TumblrCategory:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Death Knight Category:Horde